


Let Me Love You

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Christopher è innamorato, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spock non ne può più di Jim, Tarsus IV, Underage Kissing, e ancora nemmeno lo conosce bene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Christopher ormai non crede più di avere un soulmate visto quanti anni passano prima che le scritte inizino ad apparire sulle sue braccia. Jim è un bambino allora e Christopher è intenzionato ad aspettare a quando sarà più grande per vederlo e conoscerlo, almeno finché Jim gli scrive di aver bisogno di aiuto.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF, terza settimana, missione 1.

Generalmente le persone iniziavano a mostrare le prime scritte o scarabocchi sulle braccia nei primi anni dell'infanzia, al più quando erano nell'adolescenza.  
Christopher aveva controllato le proprie braccia ogni mattina sin da che aveva quattro anni e aveva finalmente capito il concetto di anima gemella, ma per quanto controllasse ogni giorno, talvolta anche la sera prima di andare a dormire, non era mai apparso niente.  
Man mano che cresceva aveva cercato di sentirsi rassicurato da testimonianze di persone che dicevano di aver visto i primi scarabocchi quando erano già sulla ventina, alcuni persino sulla trentina, ma non era molto rassicurante quando poi vedeva che le relazioni non sempre sembravano filare. Troppa differenza di età generalmente. Capitava che qualcuno decidesse di volere un partner della propria età, snobbando quello che li aveva attesi per decine di anni, altri non volevano aspettare che un giorno la scritta comparisse e si sposavano con altri di cui si erano innamorati nel frattempo. Alcuni non credevano nei soulmate e pensavano fossero tutte idiozie e che loro soli avevano il proprio destino nelle loro mani.  
Christopher aveva smesso di credere nei soulmate per un periodo, quando lui e sua madre vivevano col marito di lei su un altro pianeta, convinto che tutta la questione delle anime gemelle fosse campata in aria visto quanto sua madre soffriva al fianco dell'uomo. Da una parte nessun segno compariva sulle sue braccia e dall'altra iniziava a vedere che sua madre sembrava andare più d'accordo piuttosto con lo stalliere che li aiutava a mandare avanti la fattoria.  
Scoprì solo molti anni dopo, quando già si era diplomato alla Starfleet Accademy ed era stato assegnato al suo primo incarico su una nave spaziale, che l'uomo che era diventato il suo migliore amico durante la sua adolescenza, l'unico che fosse sembrato capace di tirar su il morale di sua madre quando erano lontani dalla Terra, quello che poi aveva deciso di tenerlo con sé e adottarlo quando i suoi genitori erano morti, era in effetti il primo marito di sua madre, il soulmate con cui lei aveva divorziato. Improvvisamente la sua percezione sull'argomento venne ribaltata e Chris iniziò a guardare con occhi nuovi le situazioni in cui chi era stato accoppiato dal fato sceglieva di ignorarlo.

Eppure ancora nessuna scritta compariva sul suo corpo e ogni giorno di più Chris si chiedeva se non fosse destinato ad una vita da solo su una nave piuttosto che al fianco di qualcuno.

Chris aveva da tempo smesso di cercare sul proprio corpo segni di un compagno nella propria vita quando una mattina si spogliò per infilarsi nella doccia solo per bloccarsi davanti allo specchio. Per un momento non riuscì a respirare, gli occhi fissi sulle tre lettere che la sera prima certamente non aveva avuto sulla pelle.  
Presto era intento a tenersi il braccio con l’altra mano, leggendo e rileggendo più volte il piccolo “Jim” scritto palesemente dalla mano di un bambino. Un sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra al pensiero di vedere il primo segno in vita sua della presenza di qualcuno intento a comunicare con lui. La sua anima gemella.  
Quasi andò a sbattere contro la porta nella fretta di tornare al proprio comodino per cercare qualcosa con cui poter ricambiare, comunicare al bambino che non era solo.  
Si fermò per un momento con la penna a mezz’aria, chiedendosi cosa scrivergli dopo così tanti anni senza aver più considerato cosa poter comunicare alla persona fatta per lui, ma poi decise che Jim aveva avuto l’idea migliore. Scrisse con attenzione “Chris” sul proprio avambraccio, accanto al nome dell’altro, accorgendosi solo allora di come gli tremassero le mani.  
La parte più difficile durante la giornata fu impedirsi di sollevare la manica di tanto in tanto per controllare se fossero apparse nuove scritte, ma ne approfittò non appena fu solo in ascensore a metà giornata. Si ritrovò a sorridere felice a vedere il piccolo e stentato “ciao chris” comparso poco sotto ai loro nomi che già iniziavano a sbiadire.  
Tiro fuori la penna che si era portato in tasca, rispondendogli con un “ciao Jim quanti anni hai?”. Nonostante iniziò a temere giusto pochi secondi dopo di essere fin troppo vecchio per lui. La sua preoccupazione si fece più profonda quando il bambino aggiunse un piccolo quattro quasi vicino al suo polso. “Tu?” Chiese il bambino sotto il numero.  
Chris sospirò, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso perlomeno di non fargli subito sapere quanto più vecchio di lui fosse. Ma non voleva iniziare il rapporto con il suo soulmate mentendogli.  
Sospirò ma rispose sinceramente, scrivendo un piccolo ventisei accanto al quattro del bambino.  
“Non vedo l’ora di incontrarti.” Scrisse sulla pelle ancora libera da scritte, sperando che alleggerisse il colpo.

Jim non sembrò prendere a male la sua età, continuando a scrivere sul braccio allargandosi verso il bicipite, scritte che Chris poté vedere solo la sera dopo il turno davanti allo specchio e che si affrettò a rispondere. Non voleva che Jim si sentisse solo come si era sentito lui alla sua età. Sperava che se crescendo avesse deciso di volere altri sarebbe comunque voluto rimanere suo amico.  
Si era aspettato che col passare del tempo Jim si stancasse di scrivergli ma stranamente il bambino sembrava preferire parlare con lui che passare il tempo con chiunque altro. Avrebbe anche ammesso che la cosa gli desse un certo piacere, per quanto si sentisse un po’ infantile a scrivere sulle proprie braccia come tutti generalmente facevano ai tempi delle elementari. Ma segretamente amava avere finalmente qualcuno sinceramente interessato a sapere giorno per giorno se stava bene.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che Chris iniziasse ad intuire che qualcosa non andava a casa di Jim.  
Jim era un bambino intelligente, talvolta anche troppo intelligente visto che rifiutò di dire a Chris il proprio cognome quando lui gli fece capire che non doveva per forza restare in una casa in cui non si trovava bene. Se solo avesse potuto Chris sarebbe tornato sulla Terra di volata per andare ad assicurarsi che le cose si sistemassero per il bambino, ormai terribilmente affezionato al piccolo che aveva conosciuto solo pochi mesi prima a quel punto.

“Ho bisogno di aiuto” aveva scritto Jim un giorno, e Pike aveva sentito lo stomaco sprofondare.  
Jim non chiedeva mai aiuto, non l’aveva fatto quando suo fratello se ne era andato, non l’aveva chiesto quando era quasi morto guidando la macchina del padre giù in un burrone e salvandosi per il rotto della cuffia. Aveva scritto a Chris cosa fosse successo, cercando chiaramente rassicurazioni, e Chris si era preoccupato a morte.  
Solo allora per la prima volta Jim gli aveva rivelato il proprio cognome e Chris aveva capito perché si fosse rifiutato fino a quel momento. Tutti sapevano il nome di James Tiberius Kirk, il bambino del Kelvin. Pochi sapevano che ci doveva essere meno splendore di quanto la stampa ne lasciasse intendere visto che la madre aveva fatto scalpore almeno tra gli altri ufficiali tornando in servizio attivo nello spazio sin da che il figlio non aveva più di quattro anni.  
Da allora Chris gli aveva fatto promettere che gli avrebbe detto tutto, preoccupato per lui nonostante Jim dicesse che le cose miglioravano sin da che per punizione lo avevamo mandato su una colonia in un altro pianeta.  
Jim stava entrando le prime fasi dell’adolescenza e le sue domande erano cambiate. Improvvisamente aveva voluto sapere con più dettaglio cosa facesse Chris sulla sua nave, come passasse il tempo libero, se gli piacesse il caffè. Chris aveva amato iniziare a conoscere il ragazzino attraverso i corti messaggi sulla pelle, rivelandogli di se stesso quanto più poteva nonostante lo spazio limitato.  
Ma un anno e mezzo da che Jim si era trasferito su Tarsus IV i messaggi avevano iniziato a diminuire, diventando molto più vaghi e riservati, quasi Jim temesse che qualcuno li controllasse nonostante continuasse a dire che andava tutto bene. Poi il messaggio era comparso e Chris aveva temuto il peggio.

Chris aveva dovuto lottare per convincere i piani alti che stava succedendo qualcosa, che valeva la pena di andare a controllare, ma nemmeno le spiegazioni che avevano iniziato ad affiorare sul suo braccio da che Jim era scappato dalle guardie di Kodos erano bastate a metterlo in guardia su cosa si sarebbe trovato di fronte.  
L’aria dolciastra era stata la prima cosa a colpire la squadra che era scesa a terra, un misto di morte, putrefazione e fumi di cose bruciate che erano riusciti a far venire la nausea a due degli addetti alla sicurezza. Chris si era sentito rivoltare lo stomaco al solo pensiero che Jim avesse passato gli ultimi mesi in un mondo devastato come quello, camminando tra piante ammuffite e cadaveri abbandonati ai lati delle strade. Aveva fatto fatica per tenersi sotto controllo mentre esploravano l’area alla ricerca di sopravvissuti.  
Il fetore di morte e cancrena si era fatto più forte quando avevano raggiunto le coordinate lasciategli addosso dal ragazzo, la caverna nascosta ad arte da cespugli e rami secchi così angusta che solo un uomo a carponi riusciva a passarci. O dei bambini. Ne avevano trovati nove in fondo al tunnel, terrorizzati, feriti e malnutriti.  
“Chris?” Aveva chiamato una voce roca quando era sbucato nella grotta, gli occhi che cercavano disperatamente di abituarsi alla semi oscurità mentre guardava i bambini rannicchiati contro la parete opposta.  
La voce era arrivata dal mezzo, da un ragazzino attorno e dietro al quale gli altri sembravano nascondersi, e Chris si sentì mancare il respiro a capire chi fosse quello che lo guardava con occhi infossati, il viso scavato dalla fame e dalla fatica.  
“Jim…” Gli era scappato come una flebile preghiera, incredulo e sconvolto che il suo soulmate potesse avere sofferto tanto ma allo stesso tempo sperando con tutto se stesso che si trattasse di lui, che Jim non fosse nel numero dei cadaveri accanto a cui erano dovuti passare per arrivare lì.  
Il ragazzino si era sollevato appena, continuando a fissarlo, e si era messo davanti agli altri come per fargli da scudo se mai Chris avesse deciso di tirar fuori il proprio phaser dalla fondina e puntarglielo contro.  
“Qual è la prima cosa che ti ho scritto?” Aveva gracchiato.  
“Jim.” Rispose ancora una volta. “Io ti ho scritto Chris e tu mi hai salutato.” Mormorò, esitando a muoversi ancora finché non vide il ragazzo iniziare a rilassarsi.  
Nemmeno pensò più ai suoi uomini appostati fuori, in attesa di seguirlo o di aiutare i bambini ad uscire, e quando Jim si sforzò di andargli incontro lui lo prese tra le proprie braccia per stringerselo contro. Jim si aggrappò a lui con tutte le sue forze e Chris ricambio la stretta, sollevato di poterlo ancora fare, che il suo Jim fosse ancora vivo.  
Jim si abbandonò ad un singhiozzo, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla, e Chris gli accarezzò piano la nuca, passando lo sguardo sui bambini che ancora li fissavano e sembravano trattenersi a stento dall’aggrapparsi a lui a loro volta.  
“Gli ho detto che saresti venuto…” Mormorò Jim contro la sua spalla.  
Chris annuì, continuando ad accarezzarlo piano. “Mi spiace solo di non essere stato abbastanza veloce, piccolo.” Mormorò, stringendo le labbra a sentire quanto fosse magro e ossuto contro di lui. “Ma non ti lascerò più.” Promise piano.  
Jim si scostò da lui per guardarlo in viso, senza ancora lasciar andare la sua tunica dorata, e annuì lentamente. Sembrò farsi forza e si raddrizzò per voltarsi verso gli altri.  
“Rob ha bisogno di un medico per il suo occhio. E Katya ha la febbre da giorni. E abbiamo tutti fame.” Annuì, in tutto e per tutto il capo di quel manipolo di sopravvissuti.  
Chris annuì, per quanto restio a lasciarlo andare, e fece un cenno verso l’imboccatura della caverna.  
“I miei uomini sono qua fuori in attesa. Il nostro medico di bordo scalpita già per scendere da che ha saputo le condizioni che abbiamo trovato da che siamo arrivati.”  
“Noi nove rimarremo insieme.” Disse Jim con sicurezza, il mento alto nonostante lo sguardo impaurito nei suoi occhi, e Chris annuì, conscio che sarebbe stato ancora più traumatico separarli.  
“Certo.”

Jim avrebbe dovuto dormire in infermeria per la prima settimana, troppo debole per andare da altre parti, preoccupato per la salute dei suoi bambini come Chris era preoccupato per lui. In realtà non sembrava apprezzare troppo l’ambiente asettico e le hypospray che gli venivano somministrate per aiutarlo a sopravvivere lo shock subito dal suo corpo. Chris non lo biasimava di certo, non dopo aver scoperto i laboratori di Kodos sotto quel che rimaneva del palazzo del governatore, ormai bruciato, e aver intuito gli esperimenti che avevano condotto.  
Le testimonianze dei bambini erano state agghiaccianti e prima ancora che le navi di supporto arrivassero sul posto già la notizia del genocidio era trapelata e tutti parlavano dell’accaduto come uno dei più grandi drammi del secolo. I nomi dei sopravvissuti erano stati secretati, così come i loro racconti, e Chris non aveva idea di quanto le indagini sarebbero potute durare.  
Lentamente i parenti degli altri bambini avevano iniziato ad essere rintracciati dai diversi angoli della galassia e i piccoli erano stati entusiasti a sentire che sarebbero tornati a casa.  
Tutti tranne Jim.  
Jim di tanto in tanto spariva dall’infermeria e solo il computer di bordo era capace di ritrovarlo. Chris lasciava il comando al suo primo ufficiale per andare di persona da lui, raccogliendo il ragazzino addormentato da qualsiasi buco avesse scelto come nascondiglio.  
Avevano cercato di mettersi in contatto con il comandante Kirk ma la donna aveva detto di essere troppo lontana e impegnata nella propria missione per potersi occupare adeguatamente del figlio, suggerendo di mandarlo sulla Terra dal patrigno. Era seguita una feroce discussione tra lei e Chris alla presenza di buona parte del consiglio della Starfleet a tal proposito, su quanto potesse essere una buona idea mandare un adolescente traumatizzato ancora una volta dall’uomo che lo aveva maltrattato in passato.  
La situazione delicata di Jim e la testimonianza degli altri bambini di quanto avesse fatto sul pianeta per tenerli in vita sembrò servire perlomeno a convincere il consiglio ad avere un occhio di riguardo per lui.  
Chris ricevette il permesso di tenere Jim con sé piuttosto, di assicurarsi superasse il trauma e potesse avere accesso ad una vita quantomeno il più normale possibile viste le circostanze. Almeno finché Jim avesse raggiunto l’età adulta.

Jim rispose inaspettatamente alla notizia chiedendo se doveva continuare a dormire in infermeria. Chris restò a guardarlo senza parole per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se avesse capito quel che gli aveva detto, ma si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Posso cercarti un alloggio libero a bordo per quando sarai dimesso dall’infermeria. A te va bene restare a bordo con me?” Provò a chiedere, iniziando a non essere molto sicuro che Jim alla fine dei conti avesse apprezzato sapere che Chris aveva tentato di mantenere la propria promessa.  
Ma Jim sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo come gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa sul collo.  
“È ovvio. È da quando avevo sette anni che ti dico che voglio venire con te e ora secondo te voglio scendere?”  
Chris abbozzò un sorriso, rassicurato, e allungò una mano a stringergli una spalla. “Volevo esserne sicuro.”  
Ma Jim ancora lo fissava e dopo un momento il ragazzino fece un altro passo verso di lui.  
“Perché non posso dormire nel tuo alloggio?”  
Chris alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. “Non pensavo- ho un solo letto…”  
Jim roteò gli occhi a quello. “Chris, hai un letto matrimoniale nella tua cabina. Potrei dormirci insieme a te e tu nemmeno te ne accorgeresti.” Sbuffò, solo per poi congelarsi, guardandolo da sotto la fronte aggrottata. “A meno che preferisci non avermi in cabina con te?”  
Chris scosse la testa, avvicinandosi di un passo a lui, e gli prese una mano. Non voleva che Jim si mettesse in testa che lui intrattenesse altre relazioni mentre lui non guardava. Non che avessero mai parlato di avere una relazione tra loro, Jim era fin troppo piccolo, ma era sempre stato più o meno implicito tra loro che un giorno qualcosa sarebbe successo.  
“No, Jim. Semplicemente non avevo pensato che tu potessi preferirlo allo stare da solo. Soprattutto dopo aver visto i miei primi capelli bianchi.” Aggiunse con un sorriso, sperando di alleggerire appena l’atmosfera.  
Jim lo guardò attentamente per alcuni secondi senza proferire parola ma poi gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo e Chris realizzò mentre lo stringeva forte a sé che avrebbe dato a quel ragazzo qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto.

Chris si era aspettato che Jim avesse chiesto di dormire insieme perché necessitava supporto morale ma non voleva dirlo e così non si sorprese minimamente quando Jim aspettò soltanto che le luci si abbassassero per allungare una mano verso di lui sotto le lenzuola, cercando la sua mano per stringerla.  
Chris non disse nulla e si limitò a stringergli la mano, accarezzandogli piano le dita per fargli capire che era lì con lui, e continuò finché sentì il ragazzo rilassarsi in un sonno leggero.  
Il dottore gli aveva detto che c'erano buone probabilità Jim avrebbe continuato a dormire leggero anche per il resto della sua vita dopo un evento simile in cui per così tanto tempo era stato costretto a mantenersi vigile per sopravvivere.  
Dopo anni passati a dire a Chris che voleva diventare un capitano come lui Chris aveva trovato un po' strano che il ragazzo non ne avesse più fatto parola da che si erano incontrati, notando comunque come lo sguardo di Jim si fosse soffermato più di una volta sulla sua maglia dorata, ma non gli aveva fatto pressioni. Avrebbe amato Jim a prescindere da che strada avesse deciso di seguire, ma una parte di lui continuava a sperare che Jim ancora sognasse qualcosa per il proprio futuro. Non riuscì a dormire molto quella prima notte in cui condivisero il letto, ancora meno quando a metà nottata Jim si mosse verso di lui, stringendoglisi contro e spingendo la testa contro il suo collo con un sospiro.  
Chris rimase sorpreso ma lo strinse a sua volta, accarezzandogli la nuca in silenzio e lasciando che Jim si sentisse libero di piangere silenziosamente sulla sua spalla, cercando di fargli capire che lui era lì per lui baciandogli piano la sommità della testa. Lentamente i sussulti del fragile corpo tra le sue braccia cessarono e Chris sentì Jim sospirare.  
"Mi spiace."  
Chris scosse piano la testa, spostando la mano ad accarezzargli il viso, asciugando le sue lacrime con le dita.  
"Va tutto bene, Jim. Puoi sfogarti quanto vuoi con me."  
Nella penombra Jim sollevò il viso per guardarlo e senza una parola si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Chris sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, e per un momento il suo cervello si bloccò nonostante non fosse stato più che un bacio casto.  
Jim si scostò da lui per guardarlo in viso ancora una volta, la sua espressione a metà tra il confuso e il ferito.  
"Non vuoi?" Mormorò con la voce un po' roca per le lacrime che aveva versato fino a poco prima.  
Chris non seppe cosa dire per qualche secondo ma poi scosse la testa.  
"Sei giovane, Jim-" Si bloccò a sentire il ragazzo tra le sue braccia irrigidirsi.  
"Ho fatto più di quanto abbiano fatto molti adulti a bordo di questa nave." Gli ricordò Jim duramente.  
Chris sospirò e tornò ad accarezzargli il viso. "Jim, non è a proposito delle tue esperienze. È solo che non mi sarei mai aspettato potessi interessarti così a me. Non ancora. Non dopo avermi visto." Ammise sentendo una piccola stretta allo stomaco.  
"Perché sono piccolo?"  
"No- perché sono vecchio." Sospirò profondamente, per quanto cosciente di non essere troppo oltre la trentina. Ma era fin troppo vecchio per un quattordicenne.  
Jim però si sollevò appena da lui e ordinò al computer di aumentare la luminosità nella stanza, osservandolo attentamente con un certo cipiglio.  
"Non sei vecchio."  
"Per te-" Cominciò, ma Jim gli parlò sopra.  
"Pensavo che mi volessi. Pensavo che volessi stare con me, una volta che ci fossimo trovati."  
"E lo voglio." Si affrettò a rassicurarlo Chris, accarezzandogli il viso. "Lo voglio più di qualsiasi altra cosa." Ammise piano. "Ma ho trent'anni, e tu appena quattordici, ed è illegale."  
"Ma siamo soulmate. Ci sono leggi che garantiscono che i soulmate stiano insieme se vogliono."  
"Non quando c'è così tanta differenza di età." Sospirò Chris, dispiaciuto di vedere Jim inalberarsi a quel modo. "Dovremmo aspettare solo qualche anno." Aggiunse lentamente, sperando di riuscire a placarlo.  
Jim restò a guardarlo negli occhi attentamente, cercando chiaramente di capire se gli stesse solo dicendo per quello per farlo stare buono e poi continuare ad ignorarlo. Si morse il labbro dopo qualche secondo, lasciando ricadere le spalle.  
"Tu lo vorresti?"  
"Sì." Chris annuì, abbozzando un sorriso ad accarezzargli piano le labbra col pollice. "Voglio stare con te, Jim. Anche dovessi aspettare anni per poterti chiamare mio."  
Jim tacque ma invece di spostarsi da lui alzò un sopracciglio. "Una via di mezzo? Io non tenterò di fare di più. Ma tu mi bacerai." Mormorò con un mezzo sorriso, facendo sbuffare appena Chris.  
"Sei una peste." Mormorò con affetto, senza più restare tanto rigido quando Jim si abbassò a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.

Era una giornata come le altre, fatta eccezione per l'arrivo della notizia che gli ingegneri avevano finalmente ultimato le ultime modifiche all'Enterprise, e Spock si diresse a passo svelto verso l'ufficio di Pike per dargli l'informazione di persona, convinto che fosse il suo compito in quanto primo ufficiale e che a saperlo Pike sarebbe stato contento.  
Non si sarebbe certo aspettato ciò che si trovò davanti un attimo dopo aver varcato la soglia dell'ufficio del suo superiore.  
La maschera di indifferenza che portava sempre scivolò via e Spock sgranò gli occhi a vedere un cadetto biondo in uniforme rossa seduto in grembo al suo capitano. I due si separarono con un sussulto e per un momento Spock quasi si rifiutò di credere di aver davvero beccato il suo capitano intento a fare qualcosa contro il regolamento. Non era da Pike. Non lui che era uno dei più celebri e corretti capitano della flotta, il suo mentore.  
"Ops." Mormorò il cadetto, guardandolo a labbra strette, più come un bambino che fosse stato colto a prendere la marmellata dalla madre piuttosto che un cadetto che aveva chiaramente infranto le regole dell'accademia solo nella speranza di ottenere qualcosa.  
"Jim." Sospirò Chris, senza nemmeno togliergli le mani dai fianchi.  
Spock restò bloccato dov'era mentre il ragazzo sospirava e si sollevava, lanciando uno sguardo sornione a Spock mentre con tutta calma si richiudeva la casacca.  
Spock si voltò e lasciò la stanza senza una parola, non molto sicuro nemmeno di cosa si potesse dire in certe situazioni, ma si fermò nel corridoio a pochi metri dalla porta con tutta l'intenzione di prendere da parte il cadetto.  
Il primo pensiero fu la necessità di denunciarlo al consiglio dell'accademia per condotta inappropriata, ma si bloccò non appena realizzò che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe contribuito lui stesso a mettere nei pasticci il suo capitano. Un uomo corretto che sicuramente era stato imbrogliato in qualche modo e sedotto da un giovane che voleva solo approfittarsi di lui.  
Strinse le labbra e velocemente Spock fece una ricerca sul proprio padd, cercando di non contare quanto tempo stesse passando da che lui era uscito e quanto ce ne mettesse il cadetto ad uscire a sua volta dall'ufficio.  
Presto ebbe tra le mani il file del cadetto biondo e strinse le labbra anche di più a vedere la lista di voti alti in tutte le materie del suo curriculum. Improvvisamente il cognome gli ricordò di chi si trattasse.  
Nella solitudine del corridoio si concesse un lungo respiro, chiudendo la ricerca e portando le mani dietro la propria schiena mentre il quadro si formava chiaramente nella sua mente. Un giovane famoso per quanto fatto da suo padre anni prima arrivava all'accademia convinto che tutto gli fosse dovuto e, invece di rivedere le proprie concezioni e lavorare sodo per ottenere il proprio posto a bordo di una nave spaziale, si dava a certi sotterfugi come cercare di portare a letto e sedurre il proprio supervisore e probabilmente altri professori per avere i voti che gli sarebbero serviti.  
Venne riscosso dai propri pensieri da un grattare della gola poco più in là e si voltò per vedere Kirk che lasciava l'ufficio con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.  
"Il capitano Pike la aspetta, professore."  
Spock fece un piccolo cenno con la testa e tacque guardandolo allontanarsi con tutta calma prima di infilarsi ancora una volta nell'ufficio del suo ufficiale superiore.  
Pike sospirò appena a rivederlo, molto più composto di prima. "Mi spiace che abbia dovuto assistere a quella scena. Suppongo non abbia fatto piacere alla sua sensibilità vulcaniana."  
"I vulcaniani non hanno sensibilità." Rispose Spock con voce piatta, ancora una volta l'immagine dell'indifferenza.  
"Certo." Sorrise appena Chris, facendogli un cenno. "Di cosa voleva parlarmi?" Chiese cambiando definitivamente argomento, e Spock lo prese come un segno che non volesse parlare più di ciò che Spock aveva visto.

Spock si era ripromesso di risolvere la situazione per conto proprio, senza coinvolgere ancora di più il capitano, se possibile. D'altra parte aveva giurato di fare il possibile per proteggere il proprio capitano e facilitargli il lavoro ed eliminare gli ostacoli dal suo sentiero era esattamente ciò che lui doveva fare.  
"Kirk, una parola?" Ordinò quasi al cadetto ad incrociarlo nel corridoio appena due ore dopo, avendo controllato a che lezioni sarebbe stato quel pomeriggio.  
Jim lo guardò sorpreso ma annuì, seguendo Spock quando quello girò sui tacchi e marciò verso una classe vuota.  
Spock aspettò a malapena che la porta si fosse richiusa alle sue spalle per affrontare il cadetto.  
"Ciò che avete fatto quest'oggi è indegno dell'accademia a cui siete iscritto e della divisa che portate." Cominciò lasciando suo malgrado che la rabbia trapelasse nella sua voce, per quanto la differenza fosse probabilmente impalpabile per l'umano.  
Jim alzò le sopracciglia, apparentemente sorpreso delle sue parole.  
"È una vergogna che voi abbiate sentito di dover ricorrere a certi giochetti illegali per avere i voti di cui avete bisogno per laurearvi da questo istituto, perdipiù coinvolgendo il capitano nei vostri schemi."  
Jim sembrò capire finalmente di cosa parlasse ma invece di dire nulla si limitò ad inclinare appena il viso, osservandolo con interesse mentre annuiva lentamente, apparentemente condividendo la sua opinione. Per quanto Spock non pensasse veramente si sentisse in colpa per quanto aveva fatto.  
"Pike è sposato, se voi non ne siete a conoscenza. È una questione personale che generalmente non ama divulgare apertamente, ma in questo caso mi chiedo se voi abbiate cercato di sedurlo sapendo o meno di questo dettaglio. Non posso credere che il figlio di un eroe della federazione sia arrivato a qualcosa di tanto basso coscientemente, rovinando possibilmente il matrimonio di un uomo degno della più alta stima solo per ottenere qualcosa per se stesso."  
Jim si finse sorpreso a quello, sgranando gli occhi e portandosi una mano al petto. "È sposato?"  
"Sì." Spock strinse le labbra, irato con il cadetto eppure in un qualche modo sollevato che non avesse volontariamente cercato di rovinare Pike. "Qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra di voi deve essere interrotta al più presto o mi ritroverò costretto a denunciarvi alla commissione e avervi espulso da questa accademia." Lo minacciò, facendo giusto un mezzo saluto col capo prima di marciare fuori dalla stanza, lasciandolo solo.

Spock pensò sinceramente che dopo i suoi avvertimenti il cadetto si sarebbe tenuto alla larga dal suo capitano, e rimase colpito in negativo a scoprire che così non era stato. Non solo da allora apperentemente il cadetto scelse di chiedere un appuntamento al proprio supervisore sempre nello slot precedente a quello riservato generalmente da Spock per parlare di questioni riguardanti l'imminente lancio inaugurale dell'astronave, ma si tratteneva sempre quei due o tre minuti in più che avrebbero assicurato avrebbe visto Spock in attesa fuori dalla porta quando ne fosse sgusciato fuori con un fastidioso sorriso soddisfatto.  
Spock attese inutilmente che Pike facesse un qualche cenno a ciò che accadeva tra lui e Kirk, se non altro per chiedere a Spock di aiutarlo a liberarsi di quella minaccia alla sua reputazione, ma Pike si limitava giusto a chiedere sporadicamente scusa per il ritardo nel poterlo ricevere.  
Più di una volta Spock dovette fingere di non notare come i suoi capelli avessero l'aspetto dato generalmente da dita passate tra loro, di come una volta o l'altra avesse un bottone ancora sbottonato. Non riusciva a capire come un uomo del suo calibro potesse lasciare che il proprio matrimonio venisse rovinato da un cadetto qualunque.  
Lentamente Spock arrivò alla conclusione che Kirk dovesse avere qualcuno alle proprie spalle se Pike non osava nemmeno denunciarlo lui stesso per condotta inappropriata.  
Quando però Chris lo informò che Kirk si sarebbe unito ai sotto ufficiali a bordo dell'Enterprise Spock non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
"Perché, signore?"  
Chris sollevò lo sguardo sorpreso su di lui, prendendosi un momento prima di rispondere. "Tanto per cominciare è un cadetto assolutamente brillante. Non parlo solo dei suoi voti, ma della sua capacità di strategizzare e risolvere situazioni complicate in modi brillanti e assolutamente unici e fuori dagli schemi." Abbozzò un sorriso, quasi pensasse a qualcosa di cui era a conoscenza solo lui. "Starfleet dovrebbe ringraziare che qualcuno del suo calibro si voglia unire alle sue fila."  
Spock strinse le labbra, affatto felice di vedere il suo capitano parlare a quel modo del cadetto.  
"Per quanto riguarda la vostra relazione?" Chiese, lasciando in sospeso la propria domanda per capire fino a che punto Chris avesse deciso di preferire il cadetto al proprio partner ufficiale. Fino a quel momento non aveva ricevuto alcuna notifica che l'uomo volesse portare il proprio sposo a bordo come talvolta i capitani facevano. Spock iniziava a perdere fiducia in lui, chiedendosi se non avrebbe usato la missione nello spazio per continuare a tradire il partner con qualcuno che non se lo meritava alla fine dei conti.  
Christopher lo guardò sorpreso, non essendosi chiaramente aspettato quella domanda, ma un mezzo sorriso increspò le sue labbra. "Certo, c'è anche quella da considerare. Spero non sarà un problema per voi, Spock, so che non tutti i vulcaniani credono in relazioni sentimentali."  
Spock strinse le labbra, raddrizzando la schiena persino di più.  
"Non sarà un problema per me, anche se no, non crediamo in... certe relazioni." Ammise, sperando che il capitano potesse intuire che non approvava una sua decisione per una volta.  
Ma Pike si limitò a sorridere e scrollare le spalle, tornando a pensare solo al lavoro e i documenti tra di loro.

Qualsiasi cosa avesse detto a Christopher, Spock sentì che era suo dovere cercare di limitare i danni quanto più possibile e quando l'amministrazione gli passò i nominativi del personale a bordo controllò prima di tutto a quale alloggio Kirk fosse stato assegnato. Restò assolutamente sconvolto a scoprire che Kirk era stato assegnato a condividere l'alloggio col capitano. Era inaudito. Non solo i capitani avevano diritto ad un alloggio privato, ma non era possibile che i piani alti avessero davvero lasciato che un uomo sposato dormisse in prossimità con un cadetto fresco di accademia senza farsi alcuna domanda.  
A quel punto Spock sentì che era arrivato al limite e che doveva parlarne di persona col capitano, chiarire che non poteva sostenere un tale disprezzo per le istituzioni.  
Fu Chris in persona ad aprirgli la porta di casa, sorpreso di ritrovarsi Spock sulla soglia.  
"Tutto bene, Spock?"  
"No, signore. C'è una questione delicata di cui vorrei parlarle." Disse rigidamente, un discorso pronto nella propria testa su come spiegare al proprio superiore che ciò che stava facendo al proprio partner non era corretto e che lui non lo avrebbe più coperto.  
Pike si fece da parte per farlo passare. "Noi stavamo per cenare, vuole unirsi a noi intanto che ne parliamo?"  
Spock strinse le labbra, una piccola fitta di dispiacere a vedere il suo capitano proseguire la propria vita coniugale come niente fosse stato nonostante i suoi illeciti affari.  
"Non penso sia il caso, ma grazie. Sono qui a parlarvi dell'assegnazione di Kirk sull'Enterprise."  
Chris lo guardò sorpreso, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Cosa c'è che non va?"  
"È stato assegnato a dormire con lei, signore." Lo informò con voce piatta.  
Sperava che Pike avesse la decenza di mostrarsi sorpreso o contrito, ma l'uomo si limitò a guardarlo perplesso.  
"Mi sembra normale, ho fatto richiesta personalmente e mi hanno detto che non ci sarebbero stati problemi. C'è qualche intoppo?"  
Spock non seppe cosa dire, sconvolto dalla flemma con la quale ammetteva di avere chiesto esplicitamente di aver voluto il proprio amante in camera ad appena una decina di metri dal proprio partner.  
"Signore-" Si bloccò per un momento prima di riprendere a parlare. "Pensa che sia giusto? Nei confronti dell'istituzione, del vostro partner-" Si bloccò a vedere Jim uscire dalla cucina con un grembiule con delle piccole astronavi disegnate sopra, l'aria rilassata come fosse a casa propria.  
Jim si bloccò di colpo a ritrovarselo davanti e Spock vide chiaramente le sue labbra formare un'imprecazione silenziosa.  
Christopher seguì il suo sguardo, ancora perplesso, ma abbozzò un sorriso a vedere Jim.  
"Spock mi sta parlando di una cosa che riguarda anche te. Se ho ben capito ci sono problemi con la tua assegnazione a bordo." Si strinse nelle spalle, riportando lo sguardo su Spock che improvvisamente non era sicuro di non essere entrato in una dimensione alternativa dove niente aveva senso.  
"Signore- Kirk qui?" Chiese lentamente.  
Chris alzò le sopracciglia. "Riguarda anche lui, mi sembra giusto che senta nel caso."  
Jim sospirò rumorosamente e si avvicinò a loro, decidendo che forse tutto ciò si era prolungato un po' troppo a lungo.  
"Io e il professore non siamo mai stati presentati ufficialmente." Disse a Chris con un sorriso, appoggiandosi contro il suo fianco, lo sguardo divertito fisso su Spock.  
Lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto ogni volta che si incontravano fuori dall'ufficio di Pike e che ormai faceva venire voglia al vulcaniano solo di rifilargli un pugno in faccia.  
"Oh. Pensavo vi conosceste già ormai. Spock, lui è Jim, mio marito, Jim, Spock, il mio primo ufficiale." Li presentò Chris, totalmente ignaro di come quelle semplici parole fossero riuscite a ribaltare improvvisamente l'intero universo di Spock.  
Jim rivolse un sorriso enorme al vulcaniano, alzando una mano nel ta'al piuttosto che allungarla verso di lui nelle maniera molto più umana.  
"Diventeremo amici una volta a bordo, me lo sento." Ridacchiò Jim, godendosi lo shock sul volto del vulcaniano.


End file.
